


Here for you - [Septiplier Week 2017]

by AidanJail



Series: Septiplier Week [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, septiplier week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: I wrote these for the Septiplier Week (6th Aug-12th Aug on Tumblr and DA), the first part for Day 6 (Highschool AU) and the second part for Day 3 (Fluff/Angst).Mark is here for Jack. Always.





	1. The first time we talked

Mark headed to the director’s office as soon as the class ended. He arrived just on time and sat as the director told him to.

 

«We’re waiting for Mister McLoughlin to arrive.»

 

Mark nodded, wondering who it could be. And also why he was here. He was a pretty good student, never done anything wrong, good grades… He was confused. They heard a knock on the door and the other student entered. Mark glanced at him and froze. It was this kid, the one with the beautiful blue eyes who was always at the back of the classroom. Mark tensed and forced himself not to stare.

 

«Alright, we can start. Sean, your parents asked me to find a way to raise your grades.»

 

Sean looked down, visibly embarrassed by that information. Mark couldn’t help but find it cute.

 

«I talked with your teachers and they all said that you, Mark, were a good student and that you two could learn from each other. So, from now on, you have to stick together. Mark, you will help Sean get better in class. Do you understand?»

 

They both nodded before going out of the office. They got out of the school before standing awkwardly in front of each other.

 

«Hum… Hi, so, I’m Mark… And you’re Sean, right?

\- Jack.»

 

Mark must have made a face because Sean, no, Jack chuckled softly.

 

«Everybody calls me Jack, so, yeah, Jack.

\- … Well, Jack it is then! Nice to meet you.

\- Same! Nice to meet you too!»

 

They started talking while walking, ending up on video games, which both of them loved. When they arrived in front of Mark’s house, he offered to come in so they could do homework before playing a bit.

 

******

 

Mark was waiting for Jack in front of the school. The boy had told him he had something to do and Mark should go first but Mark had something important to tell him. They’ve been friends for a time now, but Mark had soon realised it wasn’t what he felt. Not just friendship. So he had planned everything. But Jack didn’t come. He waited and then decided to go inside. The boy wasn’t in his classroom anymore. That worried Mark. He had quickly noticed the other boy, despite his positive attitude, was hiding something, something bad and dark. Mark had asked but Jack refused to answer. The older boy had pushed a bit one day, but Jack had just pushed him away, pissed off. Mark sighed. He was definitely worried now.


	2. The first time you let me help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide, bullying

Jack couldn’t breathe anymore. Everything was wrong. He wasn’t worth it. He should die. Everybody agreed on that. The bullies at school? They were right. He shouldn’t stick around anymore. He should go. Become an old memory. An old fading memory.  
He couldn’t see anything between his tears. The world was so blurry up there. On the rooftop of the school. No one could come. No one would come. He wasn’t worth it.

Mark was worried for his friend. Sure, he knew Jack wasn’t in great terms with some people at school but he never really saw anything. But lately, the younger man seemed more distant and hurted. He never got any answers though, the green haired man was so secretive. He then saw the door leading to the roof open, and Jack’s backpack laying at the bottom of the stairs. That was weird. Why would Jack go on the rooftop? He was scared of heights! Mark suddenly realised what it meant. His eyes widened as he ran to the roof.

 

«Jack!»

 

Here he was. On the border. Jack stopped and turned to Mark. Why was Mark here? The younger one’s tears were rolling on his cheeks but he tried to focus on Mark. He was crying? Why? The older man ran and took the other in his arms.

 

«No, no, no, you can’t leave me! What the hell?! Why?»

 

He seemed so scared. Jack couldn’t understand. Why would Mark be scared? He wasn’t worth it.

 

«What the fuck man… Why?! Who? Oh god please stay with me!»

 

Mark hold Jack tight, he couldn’t let him go. He wanted to confess his growing love for the younger man, and he found him ready to jump? He felt sick. Whoever did this to Jack would have a bad time.

 

«Why would you cry…? I’m not worth it…  
-What the… You’re worth it! Jack… Oh god, you mean the world to me, how…? Who told you you aren’t worth it?! You’re my best friend, dammit…»

 

Jack started crying again. Mark was so nice… Why?

 

«I love you so much, of course you’re worth it…»

 

Jack froze. Mark too, realising what he just said.

 

«I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to say it like that I…»

 

Jack hold onto Mark, preventing the other boy to pull away. He nodded slowly as Mark hugged him close. Everything would be fine, he said. Jack wanted to believe him. Hell he did. And he would try to, for now.

 

«Say it again… Please?»

 

Mark nodded.

 

«I love you so damn much…»

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I wrote the first part after the second one. That's why the ending.


End file.
